Knuckles and Rouge's Date Night
by summersunny
Summary: After Knuckles loses a bet to Rouge, he is forced to take her out on a date. Rouge and Knuckles bicker all the time. Can they make it through their date night or end up killing each other? Lol!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, what's up beautiful people! It's Summersunny here with another fic! Yo, it's been mad long since I've posted a story! I've been so fucking busy yo! I'm excited to finally post a story! This is my first fic of 2018! YAY! Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this fic and it doesn't suck, Lol! Enjoy y'all! Sending out love and positive vibes. Jah bless! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of its characters! I don't own anything mention in this story, so no one sue me! Lol!**

 **Knuckles and Rouge's Date Night**

 **Chapter One**

It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day. Knuckles the Echidna was by the Master Emerald on Angel Island. He was lying down on his back, his eyes closed. He felt so relaxed. It was so peaceful and quiet and he was enjoying the gorgeous weather. He sighed contently.

"What a beautiful day. I feel so peaceful." he said to himself.

"Hey Knuckles!"

"Ugh!" he said when he recognized the voice.

Knuckles opened his eyes and sat up. He saw Rouge the Bat sitting on top of the Master Emerald. She crossed her sexy legs and had a smirk on her face.

"So much for feeling peaceful." said Knuckles, frowning at Rouge.

"Well that's not a nice way to greet your friend." said Rouge, smirking.

"We're not friends!" said the Echidna, raising his voice. "You're a pain in my ass who likes bothering me and getting on my damn nerves!"

"I love you too knucklehead." she said, smirking. "And yeah, I do like getting on your nerves because it's so much fun."

Rouge loved giving Knuckles trouble, but that's because she liked him. She liked him a lot and bothering him was her way of showing her feelings. She's had a huge crush on him for years. Knuckles being not so bright, hadn't figured out that Rouge liked him. She liked him because he was good hearted, loyal to his duties and he had a lot of pride. He had a temper, but behind all that toughness was a nice guy. He was strong, always spoke his mind, not to mention the fact that he was handsome. All of these qualities made her attracted to the echidna.

Knuckles would never admit it, but he liked Rouge too. He tried for years to suppress his growing feelings for her, but he couldn't help it. Although he liked to complain when she came to bother him, deep down he enjoyed her company and their banter. She was very smart, witty and confident. Her looks were deceiving, because although she was gorgeous and girly she was very strong and could kick anyone's ass.

Yup, Knuckles and Rouge had feelings for each other.

But they were too damn stubborn to admit it to each other.

"What are you doing here batgirl?" he asked with an angry look on his face. He stood up and crossed his arms.

"To bother you. You know that." she said smiling.

"Why can't you bother someone else?"

"Because it wouldn't be as fun."

"You better not be trying to steal the Master Emerald."

"Nah, maybe some other day." she said smirking. She put her hand on her hip. "Speaking of jewels…"

Rouge brought out a tracking device.

"...I'm actually looking for three jewels that happen to be on this very island."

"You're not taking any jewels from my island, batgirl!" he said, raising his voice.

"The jewels aren't from Angel Island, silly." she said. She tapped the device on her wrist and a holographic screen popped up, showing the three jewels. "These jewels are from South America and they ended up here somehow. And I intend to take 'em. I am the greatest treasure hunter after all."

"Oh please. I'm a way better treasure hunter than you'll ever be. Do you know how many times I've found fragments of the Master Emerald and put it back together again?"

"Whatever. I'm still a better treasure hunter." She said, smirking and crossing her arms.

"No you're not. I am!" he yelled.

"I am." she said, smirking.

"You wish!"

"Alright, prove it then. Whoever finds the three pieces of these jewels is the better treasure hunter."

"Well you'd be cheating. You have that tracking device."

"Fine. I won't use the tracking device. All I need is my natural bat senses to find them." she said. She took off the tracking device and placed it on the ground.

"Oh and Knuckles? How about we raise the stakes?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Not only will the winner be declared the best treasure hunter, but if you lose...you have to take me out on a date."

"W-what?!" Knuckles stammered. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He was normally cool and collected, but going on a date with a beautiful girl like Rouge? The thought of that made him so nervous. No way could he lose this bet.

"And what happens when I win?" he asked smirking.

"If you win, I won't bother you for a month."

"A month is too short. How about forever?"

"Oh please, if you never saw me again you'd be miserable Knucklehead." she said.

"Are you kidding? I'd be so happy!" he said, but deep down that was a lie.

"Uh huh." she said. "So what do you say? Deal?" She said, stretching out her hand.

"Deal." said Knuckles, who stretched out his hand. They shook hands.

"No way am I gonna lose to you batgirl! I got this!"

 **A few hours later…**

"I can't believe I lost!" yelled Knuckles angrily.

Rouge found all three pieces and she held the jewels in her hand, smirking.

"Told you I'm the greatest treasure hunter. Looking forward to our date. I'll come by this Friday at 7. That sound good?"

Knuckles was so angry that he didn't respond. He just stood fuming with smoke coming out of his ears. Rouge couldn't stop smiling. He was so cute when he was mad.

"Friday it is then. See ya then knucklehead!" She said, turning around. She waved and flew away.

"Damn you batgirl!" yelled Knuckles, watching her fly away.

 **A few days later…**

 **Friday, 7pm.**

It was a gorgeous evening on Angel Island. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were hanging out. They held sticks pinned with marshmallows over a small fire.

"Man, nothing like s'mores, huh?" said Sonic who removed his toasted, gooey marshmallow and placed it between two cookies. Sonic bit into the delicious snack. "Mmm, mmm mmm!" said the hedgehog.

"I know you have a fast metabolism Sonic, but that's the tenth s'more you've had! That many s'mores can't be good for your teeth!" said Tails.

"Relax buddy!" said Sonic. "My teeth are super clean and white!"

"Well they won't be for long if you keep eating that much sugar." said Knuckles.

"And chili dogs…" said Tails.

"And soda…" said Knuckles.

"Geez Sonic, you need to switch to a healthy diet." said Tails.

"Will you guys get off my case? I'm fit and in great shape! And me giving up chili dogs?! Hell no!" said Sonic.

"You may be in shape now, but keep eating all this junk food and in 20 years you'll have a belly like Eggman!" said Tails, laughing.

Knuckles burst out laughing and Tails laughed even louder.

"Oh man! Now that's funny! Can you imagine Sonic looking like a fat ass like Eggman? Hahaha!" said Knuckles, snickering.

"Yeah! Maybe we'll call him Eggsonic! Hahaha!" said Tails laughing.

"Eggsonic! Good one! Hahaha!" said Knuckles. "Or how about Sonic the fat hog? Hahaha!"

"Hahaha!" snickered Tails.

"Sonic the fat hog? That's not even creative." said Sonic annoyed.

Tails and Knuckles were rolling on the ground, laughing. Sonic gave them an angry look.

"You guys are assholes." said Sonic.

Tails and Knuckles kept laughing. Just then, Rouge flew down and walked up to them.

"Geez, what's so funny boys?" said Rouge, smirking with a hand on her hip.

"They're just being idiots Rouge." said Sonic, smiling. "By the way, whoa you look amazing!"

"Thanks!" said Rouge, smiling.

Knuckles and Tails stopped laughing and looked at Rouge. Tails eyes almost popped out of his head. Knuckles stared in awe. The echidna was so taken away by her beauty that he was speechless. Rouge always looked beautiful, but she looked like a knockout tonight. She wore a strapless, sexy, royal blue romper. She also wore glittery, golden open toed heels and carried a gold designer purse. She didn't wear that much makeup; just eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. Rouge was so beautiful that she didn't need that much makeup.

"You do look amazing Rouge!" said Tails. "What's the special occasion?"

"Knucklehead here is supposed to take me on a date tonight." she replied, smirking at Knuckles who was still staring at her in awe.

"What?! You and him? Going on a date?" said Sonic.

"That's right." she said.

Sonic went up to Knuckles, put him in a playful headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Atta boy Knux!" said Sonic, "I knew it! I knew you liked Rouge! Behind all that bickering and fighting was love!"

Knuckles pushed Sonic off him in annoyance.

"I don't like Rouge!" said Knuckles.

"Then why are you going on a date then?" asked Tails.

"Because he begged me and begged me." teased Rouge. "He was on his hands and knees, pleading for me to make his acquaintance tonight!"

"That's not true!" yelled Knuckles. "Look, we made a stupid bet, I lost and the deal was if I lost, I'd take her out on a date."

"That's right lover boy." said Rouge. "So what are you waiting for? Let's go."

"No way am I going on a date with you batgirl! It was just a stupid bet!" said the echidna.

"A deal's a deal buddy." said Sonic.

"Yeah!" said Tails. "You gotta keep your word."

"Seriously guys?" said Knuckles. "Way to back me up, idiots!"

Tails and Sonic started laughing. This was a hilarious sight to watch. Knuckles getting all pissed and flustered over a date with Rouge was priceless.

"You heard 'em Knux! A deal's a deal. Now I spent hours getting all glammed up for this date. So you better take me out or I'll kick your echidna behind!"

"Ugh! Whatever!" said Knuckles, frustrated. "Let's go."

Knuckles flew up and Rouge flew up next to him.

"Bye love birds! Have fun!" said Sonic, waving. He and Tails were laughing. Knuckles turned around and gave them an evil look before flying away.

"So where are you dragging me to batgirl?"

"We're going to Station Square to grab a bite to eat." she said.

"Ugh, I don't wanna spend money on food. Why don't we just stay on Angel Island and I can cook you something?"

"You're on Angel Island most of the time. You need to get out more. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"With you I highly doubtful it."

Rouge flew up to him and punched his arm.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his arm.

"Jackass!" she said.

Knuckles continued to fly next to Rouge and soon they reached the beautiful city of Station Square. Knuckles followed Rouge as she flew through the city. They kept flying until they reached a glamorous, fancy looking 5 star restaurant. The restaurant was called _'Le Paris."_ Rouge flew down and Knuckles followed her.

Although he and Rouge stood in front of _'Le Paris,'_ he really hoped that Rouge was taking him to another restaurant nearby. You know, a cheaper…much, much cheaper restaurant.

"Here we are! _'Le Paris!_ '" said Rouge happily.

"Um, you've gotta be kidding me. We're not really eating here are we?" asked Knuckles.

"Of course we are! This is one of my favorite restaurants! The food is amazing and a lot of celebrities come here you know. George Clooney, Mariah Carey, Michael B. Jordan…"

"I don't give a damn if the Queen of England eats here! This place looks way too expensive! We're not eating here!"

"Oh yes we are!" said Rouge, smirking.

"No we're not!" yelled Knuckles, who felt like the veins in his neck were about to pop out.

"We are too! You lost the bet Knucklehead. And losing a bet means you have to go by my terms. What I say goes on this date." she said, crossing her arms and grinning. "Now if you weren't such a horrible treasure hunter…you would have won the bet. I would have gone by your terms, which was not to visit you for a month. You lost the bet so you gotta deal with the consequences buddy."

Knuckles was so furious and frustrated that smoke was coming out of his ears. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"UGH! FINE! Fine! We'll go to your stupid restaurant." he yelled angrily.

"Yay! Thanks Knuxie!" said Rouge happily as she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards _'Le Paris.'_

Rouge dragged Knuckles to the fancy lobby of the fancy restaurant. They went up to the host. The host was a tall, skinny, middle aged Frenchman. He had a moustache and had the snobbiest look on his face.

"Good evening madam. Table for one?" he asked in his French accent.

"What?!" exclaimed Rouge. "Why would I need a table for one? Me and this guy are on a date. So obviously it's a table for two."

"That is your date?" asked the host, looking condescendingly at Knuckles. "I thought you were some kind of celebrity and he was your bodyguard or driver or some type of servant."

"Excuse me?" said Rouge who was very offended, "Knuckles is not my ser-"

"Servant?" yelled Knuckles, "I'm not anyone's servant you stuck up dumbass!"

Knuckles grabbed the waiter by the shirt collar and raised his fist.

"Now get us a table for two before I give you a serving of my fist!" yelled Knuckles.

Rouge had a huge smirk on her face. She was so turned on by the way Knuckles stood up for himself. That's one of the things she loved about the echidna...his pride.

"Okay, okay! My apologies!" said the waiter. His face turned from snobby a look of fear. "I will get you a table for two! Right this way!"

Knuckles let go of his collar and he and Rouge followed the host into the dining area. The host escorted them to their table and pulled out Rouge's chair for her.

"Here you go! Best seat in the house!" said the host, giving them the menus. "Your waiter will be with you shortly. Again, my apologies! Bon appetite!"

The host quickly ran away in fear. Knuckles and Rouge laughed when the host ran.

"What an idiot, thinking I'm a servant. Why would he think that? What a snob!" said Knuckles.

Rouge agreed with Knuckles. The host was an asshole. But the bat loved to get under Knuckles' skin, so she decided to make fun of him instead.

"Well, I mean, you are pretty underdressed for this establishment." said Rouge. "If I were that guy I would think you were my servant too."

"Underdressed? What's wrong with my outfit?" said Knuckles, offended.

"A t-shirt, jeans and sneakers for a fancy place like this? You are totally underdressed!"

"I don't care if we're in a fancy place! I wear what I want! Besides, I didn't know we were coming here! You told me last minute!"

"Well, even if we weren't coming here, you could have dressed formally for our date!"

"I didn't even remember that we had a stupid date until you told me batgirl!" said Knuckles, raising his voice.

"You know why you didn't remember? Because you're a Knucklehead!" said Rouge, also raising her voice.

"Why don't you just shut up, thief!" yelled Knuckles.

"Make me!" she yelled.

"Ooookay…are you two love birds ready to order?" said a young waiter who came up to them as they were arguing.

"Ugh, you got me so worked up I forgot to look at the menu." Rouge said to Knuckles.

"You started it!" yelled Knuckles.

"Whatever!" she said.

"Do you guys need more time or…?" asked the waiter.

"Yes, more time would be great." said Rouge.

"Alright, no problem. In the meantime would you two like something to drink?"

"Could I get pineapple juice please? Light ice." asked Rouge.

"Certainly ma'am! And you sir?"

"Hold on, let me check out the drinks on the menu." said Knuckles, looking at the menu.

Knuckles figured that water would be the cheapest thing on the menu, so he decided he would get that. His eyes and mouth went wide in shock when he saw the prices. It was $8 for a glass of water, $10 for a bottle of water, $9.50 for a glass of sparkling water and $15 for a bottle of sparkling water. Knuckles couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" exclaimed the echidna, "eight bucks for a glass of water?! Eight dollars? It's just water!"

"Actually Sir, we get our water from the finest springs in Hawaii. It's the cleanest, most refreshing water in the world. That's what makes it so valuable." said the waiter, smiling.

"Bullshit! I don't care where you got it from! It's just water! Water is water! Water shouldn't be this expensive!" yelled Knuckles. "And look at the prices in this menu…$70 for appetizers, $50 bucks for a side dish…$120 for a plate of spaghetti and meatballs?! $200 for a steak?! Are you freaking kidding me?"

Rouge chuckled. She was so amused and entertained by how aggravated Knuckles was. He looked so cute being all pissed off and yelling.

"I know the food's a bit pricey…" said Rouge.

"...a bit?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Fine, it's really pricey, but it's worth it! The food is so amazing! It's worth the price!" she said.

"I can cook amazing food for free back on Angel Island! There are also lots of places that serve amazing food with reasonable prices. This is ridiculous! I'm not paying for anything here batgirl!"

"So you're just gonna sit down here and not eat anything?" asked Rouge, smirking.

"Damn straight." said Knuckles, crossing his arms.

Just then, a handsome wolf walked up to their table and approached Rouge.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing with this cheap loser? You should be with a guy like me." said the wolf.

"Who the hell are you calling a cheap loser asshole?" yelled Knuckles who stood up and made a fist.

"Yeah, you better watch your mouth pal! My date might be cheap, but he is no loser!" said Rouge, angry and offended by the wolf's comment.

"Come on babe…" said the wolf, who had the nerve to put his arm around her shoulder, "...ditch this loser. Let's get to know each other. My name's Jasper. I'll show you a good time."

"Get your hands off her!" yelled Knuckles who lunged at Jasper. Before Jasper could react, Knuckles gave him a powerful uppercut. Jasper was flung high in the air. He hit the ceiling hard and fell down on the floor. Everyone in the restaurant gasped. Some took out their smartphones and took pictures and videos. Jasper tried to get up but he couldn't. He passed out because Knuckles had knocked him out.

Knuckles smirked and then turned to face Rouge.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked the bat.

Rouge smiled, slightly blushing.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." she said.

The waiter came up to them and he looked terrified of Knuckles.

"Um...so do you guys still want to order?"

"I think it's best we leave." said Rouge.

"Yeah." said Knuckles.

The bat and echidna left the restaurant and walked down the block.

"Well, I think we're officially banned from that restaurant." said Rouge, chuckling.

Knuckles laughed.

"Good, you should never go back there. It's a waste of your money." said Knuckles, laughing.

"Hey um...thanks for sticking up for me back there." said Rouge.

"Yeah…" said Knuckles, rubbing the back of his neck, "...I mean, the guy was a jerk so whatever. No biggie."

Rouge smiled when she noticed that Knuckles was blushing.

" _Aw, he defended me and now he's all embarrassed about it. He's so cute."_ she thought to herself.

"Well, since we didn't get a chance to eat, I'm famished." said Rouge. "We should find another restaurant to eat."

"It better be a reasonably priced restaurant!" said Knuckles.

"Don't worry it will be." said Rouge, laughing.

Knuckles chuckled.

"Hey! You! Rouge the Bat!" said a voice.

Rouge and Knuckles turned around. They saw a pink furred fox and a tiger. The fox's name was Janelle and the Tiger's name was Zack.

"Oh shit." said Rouge.

 **Uh oh! This don't seem good! Who are Zack and Janelle? What business do they have with our favorite, sexy bat? Will they interrupt Rouge and Knuckles' date? Well y'all gotta keep reading to find out don't ya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Thought you could hide from us huh?" said Janelle, who walked up to Rouge. Zack also approached the bat.

"Janelle, Zack. What's up? Fancy meeting you two here. You both look great. Janelle, did you lose some weight? And Zack my man, I see those biceps. Someone's been working out! Huh, huh?" said Rouge sheepishly.

"Why thank you for noticing!" said Zack. "I actually have been hitting the gym more…"

"Focus Zack!" said Janelle, smacking him on the back of the head. "Don't try and play nice Rouge! You know why we're here! Give us back our jewels! Now!"

"Jewels? Whatever are you talking about?" asked Rouge innocently, although she was lying.

"The jewels you stole from us!" said Janelle, raising her voice.

"Yeah, the famous _Tres Gemas_!" said Zack.

"Oh... _those_ jewels." said Rouge, smirking. "Technically, I didn't steal them from you. I borrowed them."

 **Flashback...5 months ago…**

Rouge the Bat was obsessed with jewels. She wanted to get her hands on all the jewels in the world. She had heard about these particular jewels called _Los Tres Gemas_. _Los Tres Gemas_ were three special gems. One of them was made of gold, the second was sapphire and the third gem was made of silver. These jewels were worth millions. Legend has it that these gems belonged to a King. The gems were the King's most prized possessions. He loved his gems so much that he hid them in a cave so that no one could get them. After months of research, Rouge finally found the lengendary cave.

When she arrived at the cave, she saw two treasure hunters were already there. They agreed to work together to find _Los Tres Gemas_ and share the jewels among themselves. After hours of looking, they found the gems and got out of the cave.

"Wow! I can't believe it! We found _Los Tres Gemas_!" said Zack, holding the gold gem.

"Yeah, good work everyone!" said Janelle, holding the sapphire gem.

"Well, this was fun." said Rouge, holding the silver gem.

"It sure was." said Zack. "Are you sure you don't want a ride on our helicopter Rouge?"

"I'm sure thanks. I'll just fly." said the bat, smiling.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting ya! Maybe we can treasure hunt again!" said Janelle.

"Yeah, maybe." said Rouge smirking.

Zack reached into his jacket pocket to get out the helicopter key. He kept looking, but he couldn't find it.

"Um...oh crap." he said.

"What's wrong babe?" asked Janelle.

"Um, I can't find the helicopter key." said Zack.

"What!" she exclaimed. "What do you mean you can't find the key?"

"I know it was in my pocket. I know it was!" said Zack. "How could I have lost it?"

"Are you sure you put it there?" asked Janelle, helping him search his pockets.

"Yeah! I'm sure babe." said Zack.

"Oh guys…" said Rouge in a sing song voice.

Janelle and Zack looked up.

"Do you mean this key?" asked the bat, smirking.

"Oh thank goodness!" said Janelle. "Thanks Rouge!"

Janelle went up to Rouge to get the key. However, the bat held the key and refused to give it to her.

"Rouge, what the hell? Give me the damn key!" said Janelle, raising her voice.

"Nope, not until you guys give me the remaining gems." said Rouge, smirking.

"We're not giving you anything!" said Janelle angrily.

"Yeah, we had a deal that we would share." said Zack.

"Uh excuse you. Those three jewels were supposed to be all for me. Then when I came here, you two also happened to be here. I would have told you guys to scram, but I needed your help in getting those jewels. You two aren't getting in the way of my jewels!"

"Bitch, you better give me that key before I rip out your fur!" said Janelle.

Rouge flew up. She dangled the key.

"Ah, ah, ah." said the bat, smirking. "If you don't hand me those jewels, I'm going to toss these keys off this cliff. Without these keys, you guys can't get out of here. So, hand me the jewels and get the keys. If you don't, get comfy…because you guys will be stuck here."

"We have cellphones. We can call someone to pick us up!" said Janelle, who brought out her phone. However, she noticed that there was no service.

"Shit! I have no service!" said Janelle, angrily.

"Me neither." said Zack, trying hard to make a phone call or send a text. However it was no use.

"You can't get cellphone service all the way here guys." said the bat, smirking. "Guess you really need this key huh?"

"Ugh! Fine!" said Janelle angrily.

Rouge flew down and snatched the jewels from them. She put the jewels in her bag.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you two." said Rouge smirking. She flew up again.

"Hey! We gave you the jewels, now give us the key!" demanded Janelle.

Rouge flew up to a tall tree and placed the key in an empty nest.

"Hey! What gives?" asked Zack, angrily.

"Sorry guys, but I need a head start to get away from you two. I know that you're gonna chase me and try and get those jewels back. I need to buy me some time. Good luck getting your key. Toddles!"

Rouge smirked and flew away.

"AAAAAHHHH! DAMN YOU ROUGE! You're not gonna get away with this!" yelled Janelle angrily.

 **End of flashback.**

"Look, I'm sorry, but like I said…you guys got in my way. I was supposed to have all three jewels! And guess what, I did." said Rouge, smirking.

"You're gonna give us those jewels, thief! And also, it took hours to climb up that tree and get that key. My muscles were so sore!" said Janelle.

"Well that must have been a good workout." said Rouge, smirking.

"It was a good workout babe." said Zack to Janelle.

"Ugh! Shut up Zack! Get her! We're getting our jewels back!" said Janelle.

"Right!" said Zack.

"Come on Knuckles, let's get out of here!" said Rouge. She grabbed the echidna's hand and they flew away.

"Oh no! You're not getting away this time!" said Janelle. "Come on babe, let's get her!"

"You got it babe!" said Zack.

Zack and Janelle had jet packs on their backs. They pushed a button to power on the jetpacks. Next thing you know, the fox and the tiger were flying in the air at top speed, chasing after Rouge and Knuckles.

"Rouge, who exactly are these friends of yours?" asked Knuckles.

"They're not my friends!" said Rouge.

"What happened? Why are they pissed off at you?"

"Remember those three jewels I said were on Angel Island?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, those jewels didn't just end up on Angel Island. The jewels are called _Los Tres Gemas_ ; valuable jewels from South America. I went to go look for the cave where the jewels were kept. When I got there, I saw those two. I used them to help me find the jewels. I told them I would share the jewels with them. Then I threatened them to give me the jewels or I would toss away their helicopter keys. And that helicopter was the only way they could leave."

"Rouge!" scolded Knuckles.

"I wasn't actually going to toss away the keys. I was just bluffing. If they refused to give me the gems, I would have just beaten them up and taken the jewels from them." said Rouge.

"That's really messed up." said Knuckles. "Why would you lie to them?"

"What? I was supposed to have all of those jewels and they were in my way!" said Rouge. "Anyway, I buried the jewels on Angel Island but I forgot their exact location until we found them all."

"You should share those jewels Rouge. You had a deal. No wonder they're pissed." said Knuckles.

"No! Those jewels belong to me!" said Rouge.

"They're gaining on us." said Knuckles.

Zack and Janelle were indeed a few inches from them.

Rouge and Knuckles quickly evaded a skyscraper. Janelle and Zack almost bumped into the building, but they quickly dodged it. The four of them continued their high speed chase in the air, avoiding buildings and bridges. Janelle then lunged herself at Rouge, sending the both of them plunging down.

"ROUGE!" yelled Knuckles, worried.

"JANELLE!" yelled Zack, who was also worried about his bae.

Rouge and Janelle crashed on the rooftop of a skyscraper. They groaned and shook their heads; a bit dizzy from the impact. Janelle ran up to Rouge and threw a punch at her. Rouge blocked the punch and kicked Janelle's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Rouge was about to punch her, but Janelle used her tail to slap Rouge away. Rouge was flung away and hit the ground hard. Janelle ran up about to punch her, but Rouge kicked swept her and she tripped and fell. Rouge picked her up by her hair and slapped her. Janelle slapped her back and also grabbed her hair. They continued to grabbed and pull each other's hair. Just then, Knuckles and Zack landed on the rooftop. They ran up to them and separated them.

"Ladies! Ladies! Calm down!" said Zack, dragging Janelle off Rouge and holding her.

Knuckles also pulled Rouge away and held her.

"She started it!" said Rouge and Janelle, pointing at each other.

"Rouge come on. You made a deal to share those jewels and you screwed them over. I don't blame them for being pissed at you. I'd be pissed too." said Knuckles. "What you did wasn't fair. Deep down I know you know that. Do the right thing Rouge. Honor the deal. Give them the jewels."

Rouge hated to admit it, but Knuckles was right. She did screw them over and it was wrong what she did. She couldn't believe this, but she actually felt a bit guilty. Rouge was a selfish individual and normally she wouldn't care that she tricked Zack and Janelle. But Knuckles seemed disappointed in her for what she did and that made her feel bad. She cared for Knuckles and she didn't want to disappoint him. Damn it! Her feelings for this stupid echidna softened her conscience. Damn it!

"Ugh fine." said Rouge, annoyed. "You can have your stupid gems back."

Rouge reached into her purse and brought out the two gems. She handed them to Zack and Janelle.

"Finally!" said Janelle, putting the gem in her backpack. "Don't ever try and double cross us again Rouge!"

"I will if I want to. It's just too easy to trick you two dummies." said Rouge, smirking.

"Why you…!" said Janelle who lunged at her, but Zack held her back. Rouge smirked. The bat didn't flinch one bit. She was ready to kick Janelle's butt.

"She's not worth it babe." said Zack. "We got our gems back. Let's go home."

"Okay babe." said Janelle. "You're right, she's not worth it."

Janelle and Zack held hands and turned on their jetpacks. They took off, holding hands while flying in the air.

Rouge watched them as they flew away. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"I thought they'd never leave." she said. "They're so annoying! They deserve each other."

Rouge turned to Knuckles and glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Thanks for having my back there knucklehead." she said sarcastically.

"Rouge come on. You know what you did to them was wrong. You stole from them."

"I don't care!" she said, raising her voice. "I wanted all those gems for myself! I deserve to have those gems!"

"No you don't!" said the echidna, also raising his voice. "You made a deal to share those gems and you screwed them over! Why are you so selfish?"

"I'm not selfish! I'm a hustler! That's how I get ahead in life. That's how I survive, how I've always survived. By hustling for treasures! If you don't hustle, you don't survive. I can't believe you took their side instead of defending me!"

"I didn't defend you because you were wrong! You stole from them. You're justifying stealing as hustling?"

"Oh what do you know Knucklehead? Your shoes probably have a higher IQ than you." said Rouge angrily.

"And you're a nothing but a selfish, lying thief!" he yelled.

"Well guess what? This selfish, lying thief doesn't want to be around you! I'm outta here!" she said, storming off.

Knuckles didn't want her to leave. Before their argument, he was having a great time with her. Even that high speed chase in the air with Zack and Janelle was fun. He wanted to tell her not to go. However, stubborn Knuckles would never say that out loud. He was way too proud for that.

"Fine! Go!" he yelled. "This date was torture anyway! I didn't want to go on this stupid, forced date! So now I can leave and go home! Thank goodness!"

Rouge kept walking as tears formed in her eyes. What Knuckles said really stung.

"He thought this date was torture? I really thought he was having a good time. I thought we were having fun. I thought he...he cared about me…" the bat thought to herself.

Rouge continued to walk away as tears fell down her face. She refused to let him see her cry.

Knuckles watched her as she walked away.

"Damn." he said to himself, feeling bad about the mean things he said to her.

 **That was a fun, action packed chapter! Too bad it ended up with Rouge and Knuckles fighting. What's gonna happen yo? Is their date ruined? Will they ever speak to each other again? Will I ever be a millionaire? I mean, um…shit, got distracted there, Lol! Anyway keep reading to find out y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"What are you getting sweetie?" asked the bartender. She was a beautiful, young woman with a thick Brooklyn accent.

Rouge sighed sadly.

"A mango cocktail please."

"Coming right up."

The bartender made her the drink and placed it in front of her.

"Thanks." said Rouge, picking up the little umbrella and stirring it around the drink. The bat sighed and stared sadly at her cocktail.

"Rough night?" asked the bartender.

"Yeah. Just...some stupid guy that I'm trying not to think about but I can't get him out of my head."

"I hear you girl." said the bartender, chuckling. "We've all been there."

Rouge chuckled and took a sip of her drink.

Just then, a handsome cat sat next to her.

"Say there, what's a sexy babe like you doing here all by yourself?" asked the cat with a confident smirk.

Rouge sighed and rolled her eyes. She was so not in the mood for some random guy hitting on her.

"Listen buster, I'm in a pretty bad mood right now. I just wanna be left alone and have my drink in peace."

"A bad mood eh? Well, I can put you in a good mood, sweet cakes." said the cat with a flirty wink. "Hey bartender, get me a screwdriver. And get this babe another cocktail. Put it on my tab."

"Thanks, but I don't want you to buy me a drink. I can buy my own drinks."

"Oh come on. I'm trying to be a friendly here." said the cat, who put his arm around her shoulder. Rouge immediately removed his arm.

"Don't touch me and don't buy me a drink. Leave me the hell alone." said Rouge, glaring at the cat.

"Seriously? What's your deal toots? Why are you acting like such a bitch?"

"Excuse me?" said Rouge who stood up.

"You're such an asshole!" said the bartender.

"How about you shut up and mind your own business?" said the cat.

"This is my bar, so it is my business." said the bartender. "Now get the hell out of my bar before I throw you out."

"Oh please, you're not gonna throw me out toots. You might break a nail." said the cat, smirking.

"And you're gonna break a lot of bones when I'm done with you." said Rouge who made her hand into a fist.

She was about to give the rude cat a well-deserved punch in the face. However, before she could, someone already punched the cat. The punch was so powerful, that the cat was sent flying until he hit his back against the wall. Rouge lowered her fist and looked at who had punched the cat.

"Knuckles?" she exclaimed.

"Rouge! Are you alright?" asked the echidna, walking up to her.

Before Rouge could answer, she heard groaning. She, Knuckles and the bartender looked at the cat, who slowly stood up. The cat put his hands in a fist. He was so dazed by the punched that he could barely balance as he stood.

"P-put, em, up!" slurred the cat.

Rouge walked up to the cat and smirked. She put her finger on his forehead, pushed him away and he fell down again. He was completely knocked out.

Rouge walked back to Knuckles.

"Thanks for your help." said the bartender. "That guy was a real jackass."

"You're welcome." said Knuckles.

Rouge crossed her arms and glared at Knuckles.

"I was about to take him down. I didn't need your help." said the beautiful bat.

"That guy was trouble. I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you." said Knuckles.

" _Aw, that's so sweet."_ thought Rouge to herself. _"Hey, wait a minute, get a hold of yourself girl. You're mad at him, remember?"_

"I can take care of myself Knucklehead." she said, still angrily crossing her arms. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you would be home by now, since being around me is such torture."

"Um, is this the stupid guy you were talking about?" the bartender interrupted.

"Yup." said Rouge.

"Stupid guy?" said Knuckles, angrily.

The bartender chuckled.

"I'll leave you two alone. Seems like you both have a lot to talk about."

The bartender smiled at them and left the counter. She started walking around the bar, cleaning the tables.

"You told her I was stupid?" asked Knuckles, crossing his arms angrily.

"Sure did. It's the truth isn't it?" said the bat, still glaring at him. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Knuckles sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, well...after that fight we had...I um...I saw you walking off all by yourself. And I mean...you know...it's night time and it's dark. And um...I just...wanted to make sure you were okay."

Rouge wanted to smile but she maintained her angry demeanor.

"Like I said Knucklehead, I can take care of myself. I always have taken care of myself. Now leave me alone and go home. Your stupid date with me is over."

Rouge sat down and grabbed her drink. She took a few sips. Knuckles stood nearby. He felt so awkward. He wanted to leave, but he knew that wouldn't be right. He knew he needed to apologize to her. He really hurt her feelings and he felt bad. Problem was, Knuckles wasn't good at apologizing and he didn't know where or how to start.

Rouge took another sip of her drink and then turned to look at him.

"Ugh, why are you still here? Get the hell out of here and leave me alone!"

Knuckles scratched the back of his neck. He pulled the bar stool next to her and sat down.

"Look, Rouge um…" the echidna sighed. "Look, I didn't mean what I said okay? This date wasn't torture and it wasn't stupid. It was actually...fun."

Rouge turned and looked at Knuckles, no longer glaring at him.

"You…you were having fun? Really?" she asked.

"Um...yeah. Yes I was." said Knuckles. "I just said that because I was mad. I...I'm sorry, okay?"

Rouge smiled. She knew that it was hard for him to apologize because he was so stubborn. Rouge could relate. She found it hard to apologize to people because she was also very stubborn.

"Thanks for the apology Knuckles. And um...I'm sorry for saying that your shoes had a higher IQ than you. That was pretty mean. I only said that because I was mad that you called me selfish. Truth is, you were right; I am selfish. I always have been. I mean, I've had to be selfish since I was a kid. If not, I wouldn't be alive today."

"What are you talking about?" asked Knuckles, with a concerned look on his face.

Rouge sadly chuckled.

"Look, I don't wanna go all deep into my past. But, my parents died when I was little. I grew up on the streets and orphanages, but mostly the streets. I had to be selfish. I had to steal food, shoes, clothes and money. I had to pickpocket. I had to be selfish because I was looking out for myself. I had no one else but me. And I had to survive. Eventually, my amazing theft skills and street smarts led me to become a treasure hunter. And my stealth and fighting skills shaped me into the agent I am today. From street urchin to great treasure hunter and G.U.N agent. What a life."

She sighed sadly and took a sip of her drink.

"I'm so sorry Rouge." said the echidna. "I had no idea you went through all that growing up. I'm sorry."

Rouge smiled sadly.

"Thanks." she said.

"I know what it's like being an orphan too. I grew up on Angel Island alone. Until I met Sonic and the gang, I was all by myself. Trust me, I know what it's like to feel alone. But you don't have to be selfish anymore Rouge. You're not alone anymore. You've got friends like Sonic and Tails and Amy and…and...um...well, me."

Rouge couldn't help but blush. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She smiled and gently held Knuckles hand.

"Thanks Knuckles. That was really sweet of you to say.

"Um, yeah...sure thing." he said, blushing and scratching the back of his neck.

They looked into each other's eyes as they continued to hold hands. They did this for many seconds, until they realized just how much time had passed. They quickly released hands and looked away, blushing.

"Anyway...um…" said Rouge, awkwardly rubbing her arm up and down.

"Hehe...yeah…" said Knuckles, scratching the back of his neck.

They looked at each other again and chuckled. Rouge then sighed.

"When you're used to being on your own, old habits die hard. I'm so used to being selfish and looking out for myself. I have to stop doing that. You're right; I'm not alone and I have friends in my life that I can trust."

"That's right." said Knuckles.

Just then, the jukebox began to play a romantic jazz song. That gave Rouge an idea.

"Say, we should go dancing!" she said. "But not here though; I want us to really dance it up! We should go to a club!

"Oh hell no. I don't dance. And I sure as hell don't go clubbing."

"Come on Knux! It'll be fun! I promise!"

"No!"

Rouge chuckled and grabbed his arm.

"Okay, how about this? We've done everything I've wanted on this date, which was part of the bet. But what if I switch things up?"

"What do you mean?" inquired the echidna.

"Go dancing with me and after that…we'll do whatever you want for the rest of the date!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really! Whatever you wanna do, where ever you wanna go…we'll do it! Even if it's something lame which I'm sure it will be." she teased him.

"Hey, picking berries in the forest is not lame!" said Knuckles, chuckling.

The echidna sighed in defeat.

"Fine Rouge. We can go dancing." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Yay!" she said, giving him a hug. Knuckles blushed.

"Come on, let's go!" said Rouge, releasing the hug. "Oh wait, I have to pay first. Hey bartender! I'm ready to pay now!"

The bartender went up to them and smiled.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's on the house." she said.

"Really? Wow, thanks!" said Rouge, smiling.

"No worries. You two make such a cute couple. And your boy here is a keeper."

"Um, we're um...not a couple." said Rouge, madly blushing.

"Yeah, um...we're just um...friends." said Knuckles, also blushing.

"Riiiiight…" said the bartender, smirking at them.

"We're not!" said Knuckles.

"Okay, if you say so." said the bartender, chuckling. "You two have a good night!"

"Thanks, you too!" said Rouge, who grabbed Knuckles' arm and they walked out.

"Have fun lovebirds." said the bartender chuckling to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own SEGA, Sonic or any of its characters! I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter so don't sue me cuz my ass is broke! Lol!**

Rouge and Knuckles walked for a few blocks until they reached a popular nightclub. They showed their IDs and went inside. The club was popping. It was full of a lot of people and the music was fun. Knuckles and Rouge held hands and walked to the dance floor.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm about to do this." said Knuckles, rolling his eyes. "The things you put me through batgirl."

"This will be painless. I promise." said Rouge, smiling.

"For you, not for me." said Knuckles, smiling.

Rouge chuckled.

Just then, a beautiful lioness came up to Knuckles. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there handsome." she purred seductively. "Wanna dance?"

Knuckles was about to politely decline. However before he could open his mouth…

"Um excuse you bitch, he's with me." said Rouge, giving her an angry glare.

"He's with you? Really? Why would such a hottie like him be with a basic bitch like you?" asked the lioness.

"You're less than basic you ugly piece of…" said Rouge, about to punch her.

Knuckles held Rouge back.

"Whoa, whoa, Rouge, calm down." he said, holding her back.

"She started it!" said Rouge.

Knuckles turned to the lioness.

"Look I'm with her. And you were pretty rude to her. You owe my date an apology."

"Pfft." scoffed the lioness. "Apologize? Please. I'm outta here."

"Yeah that's right! Walk away!" yelled Rouge, releasing herself from Knuckles.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Can you believe the nerve of that bitch? She saw us holding hands. She saw that we're clearly together and yet she asks you to dance with her? Right in front of me? What a disrespectful bitch!"

"Don't let her get to you. Wait...did you just say 'we're clearly together?'"

"Um...yeah. I mean, we're together...on the dance floor. About to dance. We're dance partners." said Rouge, blushing.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Just making sure." he said, blushing.

"Speaking of dancing…" said Rouge, "come on, let's dance!"

Rouge placed Knuckles' hands on her waist and then put her arms around his neck. Knuckles had never danced with a girl before. He had seen dancing on TV and movies, so he kind of had an idea on what to do. As the music played, he was able to let loose and follow the rhythm.

All kinds of songs played like, _'Rockabye'_ by Clean Bandit, _'Finesse'_ by Bruno Mars and Cardi B, and _'Lemon'_ by N.E.R.D & Rihanna. Rouge and Knuckles danced very close to each other. Sometimes Rouge would shake and grind her booty on Knuckles. Knuckles would blush madly when she did this. After many fast paced songs, a slow song came on.

' _Stay'_ by Zedd and Alessia Cara played. Rouge put her arms around Knuckles' neck and he put his hands on her waist. They danced slowly to the beat, looking into each other's eyes.

" _Should I kiss him?"_ Rouge thought to herself.

" _Should I kiss her?"_ the echidna thought to himself.

Their faces started getting close to each other. They wanted to kiss. However, Knuckles wasn't sure if he should. He felt awkward and nervous. Rouge wanted to kiss him as well, but she didn't know if she should make the first move. Their lips were inches away from each other. Rouge smiled and then buried her head against his chest. They kept dancing.

" _Probably best if we don't."_ she thought to herself. _"I don't wanna make things awkward."_

" _I guess she doesn't want to kiss."_ thought the echidna to himself.

They were both disappointed, but they kept slow dancing; enjoying the feeling of how close their bodies were.

After dancing, Knuckles and Rouge flew to the beach.

They walked around the beach, having great conversation. After a while, they sat on the shoreline by the ocean.

"Going to the beach was a great idea Knuxie." said Rouge. "This is fun and relaxing."

"I'm glad you like it" said Knuckles.

"I do." said the beautiful bat.

They quietly looked at the ocean. They were enjoying the view and the cool, refreshing breeze.

Rouge rubbed her arms up and down. She was a bit chilly.

"You cold?" asked Knuckles.

"A little. But I'll be fine."

"Come here." said Knuckles, who scooched over to her. He gently pulled her to him and held her. He gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms. Rouge blushed. Not only did she feel much warmer, but it felt really nice being this close to Knuckles.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better." she said, smiling. "Thanks."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before looking away, embarrassed.

"Hey Rouge?" asked Knuckles.

"Mm?" she replied.

"Back in the club when that girl hit on me...were you...jealous?"

Rouge blushed and looked down. She didn't want to make eye contact with him. She was blushing so madly.

"Um...why do you ask?"

"Because um...well...when those jerks hit on you in the restaurant and the bar; I was um...jealous."

Rouge looked up at him, her eyes wide in shock.

"You...you were?" she asked.

"Um...yeah. Really jealous." he said.

Rouge smiled.

"Yeah, well...I was jealous too when that bitch hit on you." she said.

"So...does that mean that…" he said, scratching the back of his neck. "Um...do you like...have feelings for me? Because I...um...I really like you Rouge. I have um…feelings...for you."

Rouge kept staring at him in shock. She couldn't believe it. She had always wanted to hear this. She had always dreamt of this day. However, she didn't know he felt the same way.

"I've liked you for a long time Rouge. I just...um...I was just too shy to tell you. I didn't think you'd be into a guy like me anyway. When I lost the bet and we went on this date, I was secretly happy. I've been building up the courage to tell you how I really feel all night. So yeah, I have feelings for you."

Rouge continued to stare in shock.

"Um, Rouge, are you gonna say something?" asked Knuckles when she was quiet for many seconds.

"Sorry." said the bat, snapping back to reality. "Um, I just...I wasn't expecting that. Truth is...I have feelings for you too."

"Really?" asked Knuckles, smiling.

"Yes. I've also had feelings for you for a long time. I was just too stubborn to tell you." she said.

"Wait, why did you think I wouldn't be into a guy like you?"

"Well, um…" said Knuckles scratching the back of his neck. "...because you know…"

"No, I don't know." she said, chuckling. "Tell me."  
Knuckles sighed.

"Because you're so incredibly beautiful and really smart and you're cool. I mean, I'm the kind of guy that just enjoys chilling on Angel Island and enjoying nature. I'm a simple guy. You're a social butterfly and this glamorous agent. I didn't think you'd be into a guy like me. I always thought you'd date Sonic."

Rouge faced Knuckles and gently held his face. She looked into his eyes.

"Knuckles the Echidna…you're an amazing guy. You're handsome, smart, disciplined, loyal and strong. You have so much self-respect and pride. You don't try to be someone you're not. You're genuinely yourself. And even though you're a pain in the ass sometimes…you're kind, selfless and a really good guy. And you are cool. Don't put yourself down. You're the total package."

Knuckles smiled.

"Thanks Rouge. I appreciate all those nice things you said about me."

"You're welcome. It's the truth though."

After a few seconds of silence, Rouge chuckled.

"You thought I would date Sonic? Are you kidding me? Sonic's my friend, but he can be an arrogant, cocky, jerk sometimes! If we were together, he'd spend more time reminding me how awesome he is while eating chili dogs!" said Rouge, laughing. "Me and Sonic? Please! Hahaha!"

Rouge kept laughing and Knuckles laughed as well. They were both laughing so loudly.

"That's funny." said Knuckles, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard.

They happily sighed and looked into each other's eyes.

"So...um...now that we know how we feel about each other...what now?" asked Knuckles.

"Well...we date. Become boyfriend and girlfriend. That's what you want right?"

"Yeah, absolutely." said Knuckles. "But, I don't even know where to start with this whole relationship thing. I've never had a girlfriend before."

"You'll figure it out. Besides for a guy who's ever had a girlfriend…I had a pretty amazing date tonight."

Knuckles chuckled.

"Thanks Rouge. I had an amazing time too."

"You know what else a boyfriend and girlfriend are supposed to do?" she asked seductively.

"Um…" said Knuckles, looking confused.

"Kiss." she said.

"Oh, right." he said, smiling.

Rouge chuckled and brought her face close to him. Knuckles also came closer to Rouge. They kept getting closer and closer until their lips finally met. They both felt electricity and butterflies as they kissed. Their kiss started gently but became more passionate. They loved the taste of their lips against each other. Knuckles put his hands around her waist and Rouge put her arms around his neck. After minutes of their steamy make out, they released their kiss.

"Wow…" said Knuckles, completely blown away.

"Whoa…" said Rouge, swept away by his kissing.

They looked into their eyes smiled at each other.

"For someone who's never had a girlfriend, you sure are a great kisser." she said. "I told you you'd figure this dating stuff out."

"I need more practice though. You know...to figure it out." said Knuckles with a mischievous grin.

"Oh really?" she asked, laughing.

"Practice makes perfect batgirl." he said, chuckling. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"You're so silly Knucklehead." she said, giggling and kissing him back.

She released their kiss.

"So, now I'm your girlfriend…I can take the Master Emerald right?" she asked teasing.

"Hell no!" said Knuckles.

"Can't blame a girl for trying!" she said, laughing.

Knuckles laughed as well and they continued making out passionately under the beautiful night sky.

 **Aww! How cute! I ain't gonna lie, when they finally kissed it gave me feels! Lol! Way to go Knuckles! Proud of my boy for stepping up and confessing his feelings! Now he's got a hot girlfriend! Lol! And y'all better not go anywhere because there's another chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada!**

 **The next morning on Angel Island…**

Sonic, Tails and Amy came by Angel Island to visit Knuckles. They wanted to know how his date went with Rouge. They tried calling Knuckles and Rouge on their cellphones but they didn't pick up. They planned on checking up on Knuckles first and then visit Rouge in her house afterwards.

Sonic and Tails were looking forward to making fun of Knuckles and teasing him. Amy on the other hand was really hoping that their date went well. The three of them were talking on their way to the Master Emerald shrine.

"I'm telling you, Knuckles messed the date up!" said Sonic, laughing.

"No he didn't!" said Amy, defending him. "I'm sure it was a wonderful and romantic date!"

"Look, Knuckles is my boy…but he doesn't know shit about women. I'm sure he pissed her off or said something really stupid to ruin their date!"

"I hope the date went well, but I have to agree with Sonic. I think Knuckles might have screwed up the date." said Tails.

"And I say he didn't." said Amy.

"Alright Ames…I bet you twenty bucks that the date was a disaster." said Sonic, smirking.

"Twenty bucks _and_ we go on a date." said Amy, smirking.

"Amy Rose…I'm so confident I'm right, that I bet you twenty bucks, a date _and_ I'll serenade you with a song." said Sonic.

"Whoa!" said Amy, laughing. "A part of me wants you to win the bet. But as romantic as a date and serenade sounds…I really hope that Knuckles and Rouge had a great date!"

"We're about to find out." said Tails, going up the stairs of the shrine.

"Hey Knucklehead!" said Sonic, when they reached the top of the shrine.

Sonic, Tails and Amy noticed a blanket on the ground. Their eyes went wide in shock when they realized who was under the blanket. Rouge and Knuckles were sleeping, the blanket covering them. They had their arms around each other as they cuddled in their sleep. They both looked so peaceful. Next to the blanket were Rouge's heels and purse and Knuckles' sneakers and shirt.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Sonic. He was in so much shock that he yelled. His voice was so loud that Rouge and Knuckles woke up.

Rouge and Knuckles fluttered their eyes open and sat up.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Knuckles, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What are we doing here? What are you two doing here? Under that blanket? What is happening?" asked Sonic in shock.

Rouge chuckled and rubbed Knuckles' chest.

"What does it look like Sonic? We slept together." said Rouge, smirking at her friends.

Knuckles and her smiled at each other and kissed.

Rouge and Knuckles were clothed. Rouge was still wearing her romper and Knuckles was wearing his jeans but he was shirtless. They didn't have sex. They didn't do anything sexual. They just slept and cuddled together.

"Aww!" said Amy.

"What the hell?" said Sonic. "No, this isn't how it's supposed to happen! I expected Knuckles to screw up and then I would make fun of him! Now I can't make fun of him!"

"In your face Sonic." said Knuckles, smirking.

"Yeah, in your face Sonic!" said Rouge. "Our date was amazing! And Knuckles was such a gentleman."

"Well Sonic, you owe me twenty bucks, a date and a serenade!" said Amy, smirking.

"Damn it!" said Sonic.

"Sonic and Amy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I…" teased Tails. Before he could finish spelling, Sonic playfully punched him in the arm.

"Shut up!" said Sonic.

Everyone laughed.

"I can't believe you two are dating. You guys are always bickering. I never would have imagined that you would end up being a couple." said Tails to Knuckles and Rouge.

"Bickering is just a dynamic of our relationship. We can't help it." said Rouge, chuckling. "But even with our arguing, we've always had feelings for each other."

"Yeah, we were just too stubborn to admit it." said Knuckles.

"I'm actually not surprised that you two are dating." said Amy. "I had a feeling that you two loved each other. You two are like an old married couple; you bicker and ague but you can't get enough of each other. Besides, I thought you two would make a cute couple and you do!"

"Thanks Amy." said Rouge, chuckling.

"Jokes aside, I'm really happy for you two!" said Sonic, beaming.

"Thanks buddy." said Knuckles, smiling.

"Thanks Sonic." said Rouge, also smiling.

"Do you guys wanna grab some breakfast?" asked Amy.

"Good idea Ames! I'm starving." said Sonic.

"When are you not starving Sonic?" teased Tails.

"It's not my fault I got a fast metabolism." said Sonic, smirking.

Knuckles and Rouge stood up. Rouge put on her heels and Knuckles put on his shirt. The echidna folded the blanket and neatly put it away.

"Alright, let's go eat!" said Knuckles, who held Rouge's hand.

"Let's go to I-HOP!" said Tails, excitedly. "I really want pancakes!"

"Pancakes sounds great! Pancakes and chili dogs! Now that's a breakfast!" said Sonic.

"Sonic the fat hog…" said Knuckles, laughing.

"Whatever!" said Sonic, chuckling.

Everyone laughed as they headed out to eat. Rouge was so happy. Knuckles was right; she wasn't alone. She had such great friends and now she had the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.

Rouge was very happy she made that bet. She never thought that such a silly bet would lead to her and Knuckles dating.

That silly bet paid off at the end. For both the bat and the echidna.

 **The End.**

 **WOOHOO! Finally done with this fic y'all! It was so much fun to write and I hope y'all enjoyed it! Also, today's my birthday y'all! Imma party it up and get turnt up, ya feel me? Lol! Anyway thanks to anyone who took the time to read this fic! Sending love and positive vibes! Jah bless. Summersunny out! :)**


End file.
